letter from Harry Potter And the Dark Truth
by talenkarr
Summary: Dark,Fem/Harry written right after fourth book dumble bashing Wrote a letter as harry does it peak your intrest?


I wrote this letter for a "girl" Harry, and have been kicking around a story in my head based on this letter. Would y'all be interested in reading it?

To Tom M. Riddle,

It has been a month since you tried to kill me in the graveyard,and have probably had a chance to cool down so this letter can be given proper measure and weight. please read what i have to say first and then make judgement. Because I think you need to be aware of a few things before you go off half cocked again.

First and foremost I am not your enemy. Yes, Yes I know prophesied girl who lived destined to destroy you blah bla golden girl girl who lived blah bla so on and so forth. Still, not your enemy. Yes you did kill my parents (which puts in the not my favorite people list) but they were solders in a war they signed up to fight. Soldiers die in war. Leaders die in war. And until the war is over you are ALWAYS a target. You killed two enemy's. it is said "all a eye for an eye does is make everyone blind" My parents made a decision to fight you made a desion to fight funny thing is I was never asked if I wanted to. And just incase you are wondering no I don't I would rather sit back and wait as you and Dumbledore tear each other apart and try and pick up the pieces, of the shattered world you both will create.

Second the reason I can never be your follower believe it or not has nothing to do with your beliefs or "politics" It has everything to do with Dumbledore. I have been lied to manipulated obviated and stolen from since the night you went to my home all thoughs years ago I am forced under the thumb of Dumbledore and will fight kicking and screaming to get stuck under another. Dumbledore has taught me NEVER trust someone that much again and that is what you are asking me to do. so no I will not be one of your followers advisore yes, employ maybe, mindless follower? you would have better luck getting Snape to were pink and being nice than me being that again.

AS for the mudblood/ muggleborn and muggles thing you got going on. i have a few questions for you

did you know that Salazar Sytherin never said he hated muggles? he said you couldn't trust them yes, but not that he hated them.

Second did you know that there is a huge difference between muggle born and mud blood? Muggleborns come into our world excited wanting to see everything and and embrace our world bring only the best of the muggle world to us while honoring our history and traditions Where as mudbloods (like that two-faced slag Granger) come into our world trying to make it the way they think it should be "for the greater good" You need to figure out which is which before you pass judgment. If you don't you could be getting rid of some of the greatest minds that we know. Take for example Colin and dennis Crevvy.

Colin wants to be a photo journalist and create a guide to living in the magical world for muggle borns. because he loves it so much. And Dennis wants to cure dragon pox and lycanthropy. and he is smart enough to do it to.

As for barring them all from our world. You yourself lived in the muggle world. You know what it is like. Their is no safety for them there. I researched you after I found out your muggle name and found that you were in a muggle orphanage. how well were you treated before you learned to control your powers? Not well if we go by your medicail history. 12 broken bones before the age of six. trust me I can relate.

Contrary to popular opinion my childhood has never been good. I thought my name was freak until first grade. I would of rather of been a Malfoy house elf than go through the hell I have been forced into by Dumbldore. So he could have his perfect little pawn. I tell you this not for sympathy but for you to understand. and to point out if you were to help these kids out you would probably end up with a fighting force dumbledore could never match. I have yet to meet a kid who lived in the muggle world that didn't have major problems.

Dean Thomas was put in critical care by his babysitter. Colin Crevy although having a loving and devoted father went through 5 exorsizims because of his mother who eventually left because she didn't want to be around "demon Spawn" We didn't ask to be magic in a none magical world. So why the hell are we getting punished for it. My suggestion is not to wait a couple of weeks before the Hogwarts letter shows up. when magic shows go to them and find out if they have a good life. teach them their not freaks of nature. and if their lives are even slighty bad get them the hell out. send them to magical homes. to be raised proper. and in doing this you would be creating jobs boosting your approval and gaining the popular vote.

Onto the Pure blood ...thing Of all people why one earth are you backing that? You yourself are a half blood. the gaunt line was almost extinct because of each other marrying their cousin. have you ever seen reports or picuters of your uncle? that man was so inbreed that I doubt he could of sired any children that didn't resemble a drooling veggie. Your mother did the right thing by renewing the blood line. you turn out smart talented and handsome. everything needed to bring honor to your blood line again. I shudder to think what you would of ended up being if you were not fathered by who you were fathered by. By the By did you kill the Riddles or did your uncle? ...anyway

As for muggles as long as they don't catch on to us have fun, kill as many as you want they are almost always greedy hatful violent and cruel. i lived under a cubberd under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter showed up i was beaten bloody more times that i can count. starved burned and degraded if you really want to kill muggles let me know i will point them out to you hell i will put them on a silver platter with a big red bow if you want. but PLEASE don't be obviiose to the muggles. If they find out they are not the apex predator they will destroy the world I don't mean kill every body I mean the world as in nothing but chunks of rock floating in space.

you know the A-bombs they used in japan? they are a joke compared to what they can do now they can create plagues that can wipe out a single blood line or person the magical world all together doesn't have they manpower or know how to fight they are more than capable of wiping us and everything else that has magic out So please DON'T KICK THAT HORNETS NEST! you can't get them all in time. they out number us a thousand to one keep that in mind.

that is all i have to say for now if you wish to respond i will send my owl on July 15 to see if you have a response lastly do not trust snape i don't know who he is spying for but until i do don't trust him.

Helina Potter

p.s. why can i see into your head?


End file.
